


Painfully Obvious

by xOceanWhispersx



Category: Endless Ocean (Video Games)
Genre: Dolphin training is in here I guess, F/F, Hayako is so gay, sort of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOceanWhispersx/pseuds/xOceanWhispersx
Summary: You are a twenty-seven year old woman working for L&L Diving Services after studying folklore in college. You've been on the team for a while, and you are very close to a certain woman named Hayako- and the fact that you two always talk and train dolphins together doesn't help with your conflicted feelings-- and the fact that Hayako is trying to always find more time to be around you and do things such as research and dolphin training, isn't helping, either.Your awkwardness becomes noticeable, and you desperately fight against your feelings, trying to get your feelings out to Hayako before it's too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aye!!  
> So, this is a cute lil' one-shot I thought of since I ship Hayako and the female character (simply because I'm used to the female since I play as the female--) intensely, so, despite this fandom being EXTREMELY small, I decided to write this. There's like, no Endless Ocean characters x readers so--  
> Also, this is just to test out some writing skills so ye.  
> I might make an actual multi-chapter Endless Ocean Blue World story, but since the fandom is few in numbers, I'm not sure.  
> So, uh, if you do find this and are in the fandom, enjoy!!

"Alright! Good job, Sugar!"

Your eyes were bright as you called out to to the dolphin flipping in the air, a beaming smile on your face as the dolphin dove back into the water. Pride was bubbling in your chest, and you couldn't help but to let out an excited squeal. You hardly heard the small laugh of amusement from the woman who was sitting beside you, her legs swung over the dock and a small bag of potato chips in her hands.

Your name was ____, and you were a twenty-seven year old woman working for the famous L&L Diving Services. You were skilled in the subject of folklore, and you were trusted to train the dolphins that you had befriended on your many diving adventures.

Currently, the sky was turning orange as the sun slowly set on the blue horizon in front of you, the light glimmering beautifully on the clear water. You saw the beak of your dolphin friend poke above the water, and you watched as the yellow, black, and white mammal did a small jump out of the water, a small noise coming from her. You had called this particular dolphin Sugar, and she was the closest one to you since you had known her for a very long time. She was a clever thing, always helping you out if you needed it on your diving expeditions. The Short-beaked Common Dolphin lived nearby, always swimming around the dock and occasionally nearly shoving the boat out of place as she excitedly darted through the water. She was very skilled when it came to tricks, and she amazed anyone who asked for a dolphin show.

You considered yourself a great dolphin trainer- all of your dolphin friends were amazing in every skill, and you seemed to have a special bond with each and every one. Yet, a certain someone was still better of a trainer than you, better working with dolphins than you.

This certain person was none other than the famous scientist Hayako Sakurai. A Japanese woman who was a valued member of L&L Diving Services- she was also the woman sitting right beside you, her eyes occasionally leaving Sugar to look at you and your happy reactions at seeing the dolphin do amazingly on her tricks.

Hayako was brilliant, and a professor despite only being thirty-one. She helped run an Aquarium in Japan, and she had so many degrees in so many fields, that it still baffled you to this day that she would waste all of that by simply working for a diving team on a small island in the middle of an ocean.

As Sugar resurfaced from the water again, you glanced at Hayako. The woman's long, wavy black hair was a tad messy and slipping over her shoulders as she leaned forward slightly to get a closer look at Sugar. Her white lab coat looked a little bit wrinkled, and her green blouse reached slightly over her khakis. Her green shoes were nearly touching the water, and you quickly looked away as she pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose, her brown gaze landing on you again.

You heard the shrill voice of Oceana yelling at GG on the island, and the old man Jean-Eric, who had been standing behind you and Hayako on the dock, quickly ran onto the land to stop the bickering. You shook your head slightly, lifting a hand to brush your hair out of your face. Sugar made a small noise, so your attention snapped to the dolphin.

"Alright, you did good today," you whispered to the dolphin, reaching out to pet her slick beak with your hand. The dolphin let out a noise of what you knew by now was approval, and you smiled as the dolphin slid back into the water to swim under the dock, which by now was creaking in the cool breeze.

"Already done?"

The smooth voice was unexpected to you, and your mind was confused until the voice registered as Hayako's. Your gaze flicked to Hayako, and you couldn't help but to brush off your red t-shirt and tan shorts. The woman's gaze always made you feel somewhat self-conscious.

"Um- yes, yes-" Your face heated up slightly as Hayako studied you carefully. You could tell she wasn't expecting you to end the dolphin training so soon, considering you usually spent hours upon hours on the sessions. But, lately, you've only been able to stand about an hour of it.

You knew why, too. It was because of Hayako.

Hayako herself didn't bother you. You were so close to the other woman, that it was rare if you guys didn't talk to each other for a day. You two often trained dolphins together, and if you ever took photography requests from magazine publishers, and if the pictures made it onto a magazine cover, you showed Hayako first, chatting away eagerly to her while she smiled and made comments about how you were too hyper, or overreacting. Of course you weren't offended by it or everything- Hayako was infamous for being direct and not sugar coating her words. Jean-Eric described her as too candid, but you honestly thought her admittedly discomfort causing forwardness unique. However, when Hayako showed you something about her studies, she had her own form of excitement that you couldn't help but to giggle at. Her eyes lit up and she would ramble about how incredible her discovery was, and she would rub her hands together and overload you with facts, and you thought it was _cute._ Hayako herself was _cute._

And that was what was causing you to shorten your dolphin training sessions. Hayako was always there to observe your dolphin training sessions, but lately your feelings towards her had been...conflicted.

Your face would heat up when you two were together, and if your arms brushed together it caused you to tense, your stomach going into a fluttery feeling. Hayako's advice about the training flew right over your head now, often causing her to get a little stern towards you, which caused you to feel a little overwhelmed. Every little interaction with her made you lose concentration, and before recently, you hadn't had to grip your chair tightly when you sat beside her to watch her studies.

Now you couldn't handle being beside your close friend for more than a few hours without feeling a little nervous. Going to Japan with her every few months to help her work on the Aquarium was now out of the question, and oh god help you if Hayako decided to give you a hug whenever you helped her out with something.

You didn't known _why_ you suddenly felt that way. You had always seen Hayako as a friend, but for some reason considering her that felt weird now, and you didn't understand why your stomach was filled with butterflies whenever Hayako was around you now, and why you were becoming conflicted. Each day it seemed to get worse, as you and Hayako became closer and closer. And, yes, you didn't have a clue why.

You were snapped back to attention when Hayako folded up the potato chip bag for later, the noise causing you to stare at her for a few seconds. You kicked your feet awkwardly, your blue flip-flops nearly falling into the water.

"Well, you should probably head to the cabin soon. It's nearly night time, and you should probably get some rest if you want to wake up early," Hayako commented, straightening out her lab coat before standing up and brushing herself off. You glanced at the sky, which was now purple. The sun's light was fading, and the water was now dark blue, shimmering from the growing moonlight.

"Oh, er- yeah, I should." You stood as well, quickly turning and walking along the dock towards the island, which was known as Nineball Island. You saw Jean-Eric, his brown and black vest hardly visible in the darkening light, making his white khakis and blue shirt stand out oddly. He adjusted his white hat, and scratched his grey facial hair absentmindedly, his brown shoes dusted in sand. As you stepped onto the island, you waved to the man who ran the team. You saw him as a grandfather of sorts, since he and his actual granddaughter Oceana had grown on you as family since you had been around them for the past few years.

Jean-Eric's head turned to you, and he raised a calloused hand to wave back.

"You heading to the cabin for the night?" The old man gruffly asked, and you nodded. You heard Hayako's footsteps behind you, and soon enough she was on the island as well, making you suddenly tense and awkward.

Jean-Eric looked back at Oceana, who was by the table under the tarp. The young girl's yellow tank top and jean shorts were covered in sand, as if she had fallen over. Her pink flip-flops were soaked, suggesting she had walked into some water as well. Her dark hair was in a messy ponytail, and you blinked.

"What happened to Oceana?" You asked curiously, concerned for your younger friend. Jean-Eric just grunted and shook his head.

"She got in a fight with GG. He spooked her and she yelled at him, in which he shoved her a little too hard. GG's in the cabin with a bleeding nose- I had to stop the fight after Oceana punched him."

You snorted, imaging GG, the dark skinned male holding his nose. You imagined his odd haircut covered in sand, and his jewelry all over the floor, his red clothing dusted in sand as well. That jerk deserved it, but deep down he was like family to you. Even if it oddly made you mad when he jokingly flirted with Hayako. Yet another new feeling that had suddenly emerged along with your newfound nervousness when you were around Hayako.

As you said your goodbye to Jean-Eric and walked towards the white cabin, you heard Hayako following you.

"____? Can I talk to you for one moment, if it isn't a bother?" The woman asked, making you stop with a nervous feeling bursting in your stomach.

_Did I do something? Nnng, oh god._

"Yeah, sure," you awkwardly turned around, running your fingers through your hair. "What's up?"

Hayako seemed a bit nervous herself, which was odd since the woman was often very serious and collected. Giving a small sigh, Hayako looked at you seriously.

"Did I perhaps do something wrong?" She questioned, her voice a bit shaky, which was also odd. "I'm deeply sorry if I did. Is it over what I say during dolphin training? I'm not being stern to discourage you-"

"No, Hayako," you cut her off, uncomfortably hugging yourself against the cool breeze. "You...you didn't do anything. Why do you think that-?"

"You've been- how do I say it... _avoiding_ me. I get it, this job is busy and all, but you always seem so discomforted around me now. This team is so close-knitted, and I would hate to be that one person that makes someone uncomfortable," Hayako's eyes glistened with the slightest bit of worry. "Is there a reason you're avoiding me, at least? Any reason?"

Your breath hitched slightly. She noticed. She noticed the blush on your face when you were around her. She noticed your awkward behavior. She noticed your obvious attempts to avoid being around her for long periods of time. She noticed that you didn't talk to her as much now. She noticed it all. And what could you have expected? This woman was the smartest person you knew, and your obvious nervousness around her was picked up by her.

Your facial expression must have betrayed your flurry of anxiousness, for Hayako suddenly looked very, very worried.

_She's never worried about silly things like this. She shouldn't be wasting her emotions on my feelings._

Hayako suddenly moved a bit closer, and quickly wrapped her arms around you, causing you to inhale sharply as you were suddenly warm from the other woman's body heat. The familiar smell of citrus and clean air that clung to Hayako filled your senses, and you must of looked like an idiot, frozen there with wide eyes.

Just as quick as she had hugged you, Hayako let go. Now it was painfully obvious that you were indeed discomforted by the woman, and she let out a small, heavy sigh.

The hug had been nothing special, it was just that your newfound emotions towards Hayako had made you freeze up, unable to hug your friend back. She always hugged you, it was a sign you two gave each other that further heightened your friendship- and seeing how you had idiotically reacted the way you did probably upset Hayako.

"I do hope you feel better soon," Hayako said half-heatedly, before turning away and walking towards the table, probably to distract herself with her laptop. She always stayed up late, and you felt horrible knowing that she would be staying up thinking you were upset with her.

You quickly turned towards the cabin and opened the door, climbing up the wooden stairs and entering the cool-aired cabin. You closed the door, the creak it made loud. You hardly noticed GG resting on his bed, in a white shirt and black shorts that he wore as sleeping clothes. He had a bandage on his nose, and he peered up at you as you flopped down in your own bed, the white sheets wrinkling as you gripped the soft, blue blanket and fell back on your bed.

"Something up, ____?" GG's rough, tired voice questioned you, causing you to look over at him.

"Tch, yeah," you grunted, staring up at the ceiling. It was now night outside, and the moonlight gave you a faint view of everything in the cabin.

"What about?"

"Hayako thinks I'm upset with her," you grumbled, realizing you forgot to put on your sleeping clothes. But, honestly, you didn't care. You didn't bother to move, so you decided you would just sleep in your normal clothes.

GG shifted on his bed, his elbow supporting him as he sat up slightly. "That's not cool. What happened?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"C'mon, let the most awesome dude in the world help you out here."

You glared at GG, before amusement crept into you. Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed when GG said that- but all you could manage was a small smile.

"That's the spirit," GG gave a thumbs up. "Now, what's up, gal?"

You sighed, your gaze flicking back up to the ceiling. "I dunno, man. I've been feeling... _weird_ around Hayako lately, and she's noticed. I keep avoiding her, and I can't stand being around her for long amounts of time, because I get all heated up and awkward. I start blushing and sweating, and then I start stuttering and it's horrible. Hayako's so close to me, and I care so much for her, but my feelings are suddenly so conflicted, and I don't understand. I get all awkward around her, and my stomach gets butterflies when she compliments me during dolphin training. I get so caught up when I'm with her, that her advice for the dolphins flies right over my head. She hugged me before I came in here, and I froze like an idiot! Now she thinks I'm upset with her. I've been thinking about her a lot, and now I think she's _cute,_ GG! _Cute_! I've never seen her as cute before!"

All was silent for a few moments, making you a little nervous. Was GG going to make fun of you?

Then, you heard him laugh. "____! You have a mega girl crush on Hayako!"

"What-?!" You yelped, startled. "GG! I don't have a crush on Hayako! She's my friend!"

"So? When did you start feeling this way?"

"I guess when we got to a certain closeness level I guess? We opened up a lot more to each other, and Hayako's been trying to be around me more often, and it just...happened. The feelings appeared out of no where." You fiddled with your blanket.

"Yep! You're so gay for her!" GG laughed, and you could see through the darkness that he was grinning. A heavy blush was forming on your cheeks, and you wanted to protest against the idea, but you connected the dots and-

You might have a crush on your best friend.

You realized with a jolt- you were awkward because your feelings were confusing- sure, that was obvious, but they were confusing because you had a total crush on her. That was the only explanation. The blushes, the freezing, the thoughts about how _cute_ Hayako was.

"Oh...oh god..." You whispered, and you heard GG fall back onto his bed.

"You've gotta tell her!" GG whispered to you.

"B-but-! I'm not even sure if I do have a crush on her! I can't be sure of my feelings in a matter of a few moments, dude! Plus, if I did, Hayako probably isn't gay."

GG snorted at your words, amusement filling his voice as he spoke. "Trust me, she's so gay. I should know. I always joke around and flirt with her, and it's even funnier now since she told me she was gay a few months back. I just do it now to annoy her."

Your eyes widened. Why did knowing that comfort you so much? Oh, god, you did...you did have a crush on Hayako. It had come to you so quickly, but as you connected the dots it all became clearer and-

"Oh, by the way, Oceana has noticed you acting weird around Hayako, too. She actually came to me squealing one day because she said you had a total crush on Hayako. We've been waiting for you two to get together, so don't screw up your bond with Hayako by not saying anything! You better tell her!" GG suddenly whispered.

You let out a grunt and turned onto your side, closing your eyes.

Maybe sleeping would calm the thoughts racing through your head.

~

When morning came, you were quick to change into a purple t-shirt and some jean shorts. You slipped on your blue flip-flops and ran outside, eager to start the day. You were excited and ready until you saw Hayako at the table, on her laptop, writing stuff down. Your heart pounded as you remembered last night.

You knew now that you had a crush on Hayako. It had taken you forever to fall asleep, and while you tried to drift off, you had finally decided your feelings.

_Is she still upset?_

The breeze was cool this morning, and under the warm sunlight the water's calm waves lapped gently against the dock and sand of the island. These sounds comforted you as you slowly walked over to Hayako, desperately wanting to tell her that you wasn't upset with her. You were overcome with familiar nervousness, and you instantly felt like running away when Hayako noticed you, her gaze flicking to you. Straightening her glasses, she gave you a small smile.

"Good morning," Hayako said quietly as you pulled a chair from the table, sliding it beside her. You sat in the wooden chair, trying not to appear as nervous as you were.

"Good morning," you whispered back, your eyes locked on the sandy ground. You heard the sounds of a pencil writing something down, and you looked up to see Hayako jotting down notes.

"What...what are you studying?" You awkwardly spoke, the tenseness in your voice obvious. You winced when Hayako paused, a small frown tugging at her lips. Why were you so _obvious_?

"I'm studying about how much the water temperatures have changed over the years, and how this has exactly hit the well-beings of aquatic life," Hayako responded, her voice just as tense as yours. "It's utterly fascinating."

"Y-yeah-" You began to say something else, but Hayako stopped writing and immediately turned to you.

"Stop," Hayako's tone of voice surprised you, making you flinch. "It's obvious you don't want to talk to me. You're pestering me an awful lot, right now."

This time, her brutal honesty _did_ hurt you. You stared at the woman for a few long moments, then quickly stood and hurried away from the table, feeling awful. Your eyes felt hot, and you knew you wanted to cry. It hurt you that someone so close to you was bothered by you, and as you absentmindedly walked onto the dock, you felt like you wanted to sink in the water to forget your fail at talking to your friend.

Heaving a sigh, you flopped down at the edge of the dock, you legs swinging over the dock. You frowned, looking at the water, kicking your legs slightly. Why were you such an idiot? Why? You hardly noticed Sugar suddenly pop out of the water, the remains of a fish on her beak.

You were totally lost in your thoughts, about your feelings toward Hayako. You didn't even register the hurrying footsteps of someone on the dock, or the fact that Hayako was beside you in an instant, sitting down quickly and turning towards you sharply.

"I'm sorry!" The woman blurted out, jerking you out of your thoughts. "Sorry, ____, I'm so sorry. I'm being horribly rude, and you don't deserve that."

You looked at Hayako, that unwanted nervousness hitting you hard. You stared at her awkwardly, the words tumbling out. "It's not your fault. I should be sorry, Hayako-"

"No." Hayako looked at Sugar as the dolphin cocked her head. "I did something to make you uncomfortable."

"No, you didn't." You whispered.

Hayako stared at you, desperation in her gaze. "I had to have done something. What was it?"

"It was nothing."

"I did _something_!"

"N-no Hayako, listen-"

"I need to know what I did so I'll never do it again!"

"Darn it, Hayako!" You snapped with sudden emotion that overcame you. Hayako silenced, her eyes a bit wide. "You don't understand!"

"What...?" Hayako's eyes were still a bit wide, making you feel guilty. You sounded angry, but you weren't.

"I-" You brought your knees to your body, staring at the water as a heavy blush hit your face. Hayako noticed, because she seemed...confused.

_It's weird seeing someone so smart so confused._

"I- I like you, okay?" You stuffed your face into your knees. "GG made me realize I have a huge...huge crush...on you...and I just-- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to feel this way- I'm such an idiot, oh my god. You're my friend, I shouldn't feel this way."

The words were muffled, tumbling out of you like a waterfall. You expected Hayako to be her honest self and shut you down, but you were majorly surprised as the young woman suddenly embraced you in a hug, your knees falling away from your body. You froze, yet again, like an idiot.

"You're such an idiot," Hayako muttered. "An idiot for not telling me way before now."

Her honesty would have hurt you, if Hayako wouldn't have gone on.

"I like you, too, ____. I'm just horribly pathetic when it comes to expressing emotion. Why else did you think I was trying to be with you more often?"

"I- w-wha-" You couldn't form any words. Your face was so red and heated that you couldn't form any sentences. Hayako _liked_ you back, and you were just staring like an idiot, frozen and shaking.

"You're the only one interested in my studies, and you make me feel so utterly happy. You've helped with the Aquarium so much, and your personality is so _adorable,_ and I just...I'm afraid I'm horrible with words, but I like you a lot." Hayako went on, making your stomach go crazy with butterflies. It didn't help that Hayako was warm, because you were already burning up from this situation.

Hayako still continued. "You shouldn't feel sorry for feeling this way, because we've been through an awful lot together. The Cavern of the Gods, unraveling the mysteries to the Song of Dragons..."

An overwhelming urge suddenly came over you, as you twisted your body and managed to get in just the right spot- so that you could quickly kiss Hayako's cheek so shut her up.

You knew it was stupid to do that. But, you were already being an idiot with handling your emotions, so why not? She was so cute and she made you so, so happy. You couldn't resist. You were overjoyed with the fact that she liked you back, even if you were flustered.

You could see a blush creeping onto Hayako's face, and you shot her a smile, your own blush deepening. You were confused as Hayako's arms pulled back from the hug, then you realized why as Hayako gripped your face with her hands and suddenly pressed her lips to your own, making you totally and completely freeze.

Your eyes were wide, and you had absolutely no idea how to react to the soft lips touching your own. Hayako was _kissing_ you. Your crush. The cute, scientific dork. You were so overwhelmed from the heat on your face that came from your blush, and before you knew what you were doing, you pressed back against Hayako's lips, kissing her back.

Your eyes clenched shut as your gripped the dock with your hands. The kiss was filled with so much pent up emotion, so much love that couldn't be shown until now. You just tried your best to move in sync with Hayako's movements. When she tilted her head, you did as well, her soft lips moving against yours. Her arms moved down to your waist, and you shakily let go of the dock to wrap your arms around her neck. The kiss was so  _gentle,_ and you could feel one of Hayako's fingers rubbing circles on your waist as the kiss got a bit more passionate. You were both breathing heavily through your noses, and you felt Hayako nip gently at your lip with her teeth, and you deepened the kiss a bit. You felt like your stomach would explode from the fluttery feelings, and you felt yourself shaking, which made Hayako pull back slightly. With a sudden surge of confidence, you tugged on her bottom lip slightly, dragging her back into the kiss. You couldn't _believe_ this was happening. After a few minutes of this, you both broke apart.

You were blushing so damn heavily, and so was Hayako. You both sort of just stared at one another, breathing heavily, until Sugar made a noise. Following the dolphin's noise was the whistling from GG and Oceana.

_Oh god oh god-_

"Woooo, you two!" GG clapped while Oceana giggled.

"Finally!" Oceana cheered. "Grandpa, they kissed!"

You stuffed your face into Hayako's chest with utter embarrassment as Jean-Eric started chuckling. Your hands gripped Hayako's lab coat, clinging onto it to try to distract yourself from the overwhelming heat of your blush and embarrassment.

Hayako stood, gently pushing you up along with her. You parted from her, shaking like crazy.

"I'm sorry-" You began to say, wanting to apologize. You felt horrible, for some reason. You felt like your feelings had forced Hayako to care for you and-

"What for?" Hayako's blush was still strong. "Like I said, I like you a lot more than you could ever comprehend."

"Dammit, I love you, you dork," you muttered, wrapping your arms around the female. She was so _cute_.

"I love you, too," Hayako said quietly, hugging you back. While the others swooned, you two just held onto each other, glad that your feelings were finally out.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah- that was my first x reader so it sort of failed?? The fandom is small anyways so eh, not like anyone will see this--


End file.
